Kingdom Hearts II The Darkness' Light
by AlexanderDelferia
Summary: *Reviews, please!* After the defeat of Ansem, Sora's journey begins a new. But the same goes for Riku, and Mickey as well. Where are they? Are they even closer to the real core of eternal darkness, or to the very only source of light...?
1. Introduction

Important Note : I do not know anything about the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 2. (Heck, if it is coming.) Nothing. This is how I foresee the game to be. My story, heh. BIG chances it won't be that way on the real game, but... I guess I just wanna make my own story, eh?  
  
Kingdom Hearts II  
  
-=The Darkness' Light=-  
by Alexander Delferia (duh)  
  
Extremely Important Note:  
This fanfiction WILL contain "Kingdom Hearts 1" spoilers. Beware!  
  
---  
  
In the last story...  
  
The Keyblade Master, known as Sora, has penetrated the core of all darkness, and engaged into a battle with the corrupted wise man, Ansem. After a long battle in the eternal chaos itself, Sora successfully defeated the villain...but the door, Kingdom Hearts, was opened. Ansem believed to see darkness running free from the door, but a ray of light exterminates his corrupted self. However, the darkness trully was inside Kingdom Hearts. The door had to be closed... Sora, Goofy and Donald, with an unexpected help from Riku (Sora's best friend), closed the door, leaving not only Riku trapped inside Kingdom Hearts...but King Mickey Mouse as well.  
  
This is a new quest beginning for Sora and his friends...  
  
...but for Riku as well.  
  
-=Chapter 1, Coming Soon!=- 


	2. Believe in Light

(Note: The main character is Riku.)  
  
I was freed.  
  
I was freed from the darkness...from my heart's darkness, and from the true darkness' grisp... Ansem was dead... Maleficent was dead... No one left from all them had any hold of me anymore..... heh, like they ever did....  
  
...I fool myself saying that.....they trully did.... But now I'm free. And I gotta find Sora, and Kairi.  
  
I get myself up, and looking around, I see that I am surrounded by strange dark mist. I see absolutly nothing...  
  
"This is the darkness' path," a voice says, from behind. I quickly turn my head to see who talked. It was that mouse...he is holding a Keyblade similiar to the one Sora used...  
  
"How're we gonna get through? Can't see a thing. How're we gonna know WHERE we're even going?" To this, the mouse closes his eyes, and smiles with confidence. "You just have to believe in your light. And in light itself, in general. Just let your heart guide you."  
  
Right...how am I supposed to do that? The only experience I have with my heart is being foolishly blinded by my ambitions... but that was darkness... will light really help---wait...he said to believe, heck, this wasn't a good start.  
  
While I was in thoughts, that mouse began moving toward a direction. I thought following him would lead me to the light... but it seems I wasn't even moving when I began to run...what the heck? That mouse is still going far and far away, and I don't even move an inch?...probably due to the fact I lack the belief in light. In my light...  
  
I try doing it just like him... I closed my eyes, and I concentrated on my light...on my heart... While doing this, I was lost in thoughts. Kinda like I was sleeping, and couldn't wake up... I saw...Destiny Islands...me, Sora, Kairi...even the others, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie, playing together... I began to smile a little bit... Then, a vision of me, Sora and Kairi, talking about how we'd leave that island appeard... that probably is when I began to get blinded...'cause of my dream to get out of this prison... Then, this vision dissapeard. I now instead see...Sora...? Kairi...? ....They're waving at my direction...! Are they.!?  
  
"Sora! Kairi!!," I yelled, breaking off my thoughts and visions. Their figures dissapeard....they weren't real... but what really caught my attention was the fact that I wasn't in that dimension of darkness... Surrounding me was a little village...an odd village.  
  
Where am I?... 


	3. The City of Lost Souls

I walk around the streets of this odd town. So far, I've seen nobody... not even lights from those lamps... It just feels like this is a ghost town. But of course, there's no such thing as ghosts. Whatever if they exist or not, I don't give any care to that matter. WHERE am I?  
  
"So, there you are!"  
  
I turn myself fast, surprised. It was that mouse again... he ended here, too?  
  
"Where is this place?...It feels out of any life," I ask him. "And how did we ended here?"  
  
He turns himself and looks around the place. "This has to be Traverse Town. I'm positive about that. The town of lost souls, where people from destroyed worlds ends up here, if they survive." The city of lost souls? If their worlds are destroyed?...Wait...I remember, now! I once came to this town!...I met Sora there, while he was with those two guys... How come I wasn't able to remember that before?...That's where Maleficent crapped this idea in my mind... she convinced me that I was now lacking any true friends... Tch... Sure, I was, thanks to her... and me.  
  
"Well, I gotta find a way to my island now...know any way or two?" He didn't answered. Is he even listening to me? "Uh... ..."  
  
"Call me Mickey," he said, noticing I didn't even knew what to call him. "What's your name?"  
  
"Riku," I answered. "Well, now that we're introduced, care to tell me how to get back to my island? My friends are waiting for me there."  
  
"Well, no...got no idea, we don't have a Gummi Ship," he answered. A gummi ship?...Now what kind of name is that for a ship? That sounds pretty kiddish...well, looking at the mouse, can make the link. "Then we're stuck here forever or something?"  
  
He turns and said, "Not exactly. There's some other ways to get to my castle." He lifts his thumb. "Just leave it to me!"  
  
Riiight... my entire chances of finding my home depends on a mouse. Heck am I done for.  
  
"Riku, do you have a weapon?" A weapon?... "Yeah...I think....what for?" With a serious look on his face, he answers, "'Cause the only way we're goin' home's gonna include some fighting." Fighting? Against what?...  
  
"Who would we ever fight anyway?" He says a word familiar, a word that haunts my memories ever since I broke free of the control of darkness... a word of something I both manipulated, AND got manipulated by...  
  
The Heartless... 


	4. A Secret Path

We entered the third district...where I found Sora... We stopped in front of a door, with a keyhole near it.  
  
He turns and says, "That should be the right one." The right one? The right what? "Isn't that just some door that leads us to the First District? Mickey replies by saying, "This door has another use. A secret path directly to my castle. I'm the only one who can use that one, too!" Congratulations...  
  
We begin walking toward the door, closer, and then, to my surprise, Mickey turned himself very fast, Keyblade in hand. I turn myself slowly to see them. Heartless. 'Soldiers'-type...  
  
Mickey rushes at them and fights them with his Keyblade while I am just looking at them. Suddenly, another one appears... at first, what I saw was another of those Soldiers...but it began forming itself like me...and began walking toward me slowly...  
  
I walked back slowly, a bit freaked out... but that's where I found out that if I kept walking back...I'd end up swallowed again somehow... There's no walking back anymore. I grabbed the only weapon I still had on me. My Darkwing Blade. With it in my hand, I rushed at those Heartless. After a raging battle, me and Mickey finally defeated them. It wasn't so thought...  
  
Maybe because I now possess a light of hope. Maybe because I have a real goal.  
  
Just when we thought all this was over, the door itself opened and a huge darkmist wind came in. I couldn't see a thing. Below me was a pool of darkness, swallowing me to it...  
  
No. NO! I'm not going back there! I won't allow it!! I broke free of the grasp of darkness, and began to run at the door, still with my sword in hand. The door closed before I went in, though... I was pushed back by the last bit of wind...  
  
...and lost consciousness. 


	5. The New Chosen One

I woke up... in a strange place. It was a sort of temple. Everything was black and white. More light than darkness here, though... what is that place? Am I gonna phase around place to place everytime I end up closing my eyes for a bit or something?  
  
"Come... to your light's door..."  
  
...Where did that voice came from?...My light's door? What did it meant?...  
  
"You are the new chosen one..."  
  
Chosen one?... ...A door appeard in front of me after these words. Both my heart and my instinct kinda...commanded me to walk to it... I did. Reaching the doorknob, everything became dark...!  
  
"Only when you will finally overcome your heart's darkness...will you become the new light of hope..."  
  
A heartless appears behind me...shaped into me. Again?... It was holding a dark Keyblade. The one I used against Sora at that castle, Hollow something...  
  
The Heartless began walking toward me. Out of instinct, I tried to grab my Darkwing Blade... but it wasn't there anymore! No weapons left, how was I gonna survive this battle?...  
  
"...To conquer your darkness... your light is your weapon... Use it!..."  
  
Use my light... To believe in my heart's light....Just like Mickey did....  
  
I believed in my light, as suggested. I sensed the heartless to get weaker...but these thoughts were broken, once again. This time...  
  
I was holding the...the Keyblade!  
  
While I was looking at my new weapon, the heartless charged at me, its dark Keyblade in hand. Quickly, I successfully blocked the hit, but before I could conter-attack, thanks to my minor confusion, the fiend hit me with his own blade, pushing me off on the floor. Good thing I was strong enough not to let the Keyblade go with that hit. I leaped back on my foot, and attempted to hit my enemy at his left side. The hit landed successfully. The dark fiend jumped back a little, and charged at me again, his weapon pointing at my direction. I responded by doing the same exact attack. After seconds, he leaped high in the air, taunting me to do the same. I did. While in the air, we both prepared out keyblades for the blow.  
  
The cross of attacks occured...and we both landed on our feet. His dark keyblade fell on the ground before him. He lacked an arm. How?...it's a darkness mist-like creature...! He looked at me, then dissapeard... 


	6. Worries

.Meanwhile, on Destiny Islands.  
  
Kairi was sitting on the bridge Selphie usually is on. It was dawn. She was worried about her two friends, who she was waiting for...  
  
"Hey, still worried?"  
  
Kairi turns to see Tidus and Wakka. After having their voices heard, and themselves seen, they sit down next to Kairi. "...yeah...when are they going to be back?"  
  
The two boys look at each other...they wish they knew. "Heey, don't worry, they'll be back home soon, safe an' sound, ya?" Kairi looks down. Tidus resumes, "C'mon, if Sora saved this island and all a pack of worlds and all, then for sure, he made it to safety! He'll be back!"  
  
"As for Riku, heey, the guy can take care of himself even more, ya? He'll be safe too! Soon, we'll be together again!", Wakka finishes. Kairi looks back up at her friends, with a smile. "Thanks...Tidus, Wakka. I hope---I know they'll make it back." To this sentence, Tidus and Wakka looks at each other with confident, successful smiling faces. "See? No more worries, now, hm?" said Tidus before leaving with Wakka.  
  
Kairi looks again at the sky. "But where are they right now...?" 


End file.
